The display device may include a display panel and a cabinet for accommodating the display panel. In usage, the display device may be placed on a wall of an indoor room by fixing the backside of the cabinet to the wall. Alternatively, the display device may be standalone display device. See e.g., JP2005-286987A1.
The display device may also include a socket configured to receive a power supply cord for supplying an electric power to the display panel and a connector configured to receive a cable for receiving and/or transmitting image and audio signals. The socket and/or cable may be arranged in the rear wall of the cabinet, facing toward the back side.
As long as the display device is installed indoor, the socket and/or connector may not get exposed to water or dust, and therefore they may be configured such that they are exposed from the back of the cabinet. In recent years, it is expected to install such display device outdoors since the display device may have a small thickness. The small thickness may be advantageous for installing the display device in narrow locations, for example.
However, in the outdoor-use display devices, if the socket or plug is exposed from the back side of the cabinet, the socket or plug may get exposed to water or dust, resulting in a short-circuit or fire from the circuit. To prevent such short-circuit or fire, one idea is to utilize a dedicated cord having a sealed structure in order to protect the plug and the socket from the dust and water. Such dedicated cord is expensive, however, and increases the manufacturing cost of the display device. Another idea is to form a sealing structure in an accommodation unit, which accommodates the socket and the connector. The sealing structure may be formed by jointing the concave portion provided on the back wall of the cabinet and a lid which covers the opening of this concave portion. The sealing structure may protect a socket and a connector from water or dust. However, such sealing structure may reduce operating convenience because the lid may have to be frequently removed to connect or disconnect the cable to the connector.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display device that can reduce or eliminate short-circuit or fire in the display device installed outdoors while preventing an increase in manufacturing cost and decrease operating convenience.